


show me yours?

by clover_eyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward First Times, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Sexual Humor, Tender Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, ace!roxas, ace!sora, cis!roxas, platonic intimacy, so much love it's disgusting, trans character without dysphoria, trans!Sora, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover_eyes/pseuds/clover_eyes
Summary: the classic show-and-tell trope, but with foreskin jokes and lots of emotionsor: two ace-aros accidentally have sex





	show me yours?

“Hey, Roxas?”

Roxas looked up from his book to see Sora peeking into his room, hand still on the doorframe. It's only after he calls that he notices where Roxas is, sitting off to the side inn a round cushioned seat.

“Oh! I didn't know you were doing something, sorry if I interrupted.” Sora blinks, looking a bit sheepish.

But Roxas was already getting up, book closed and set aside with a worn bookmark on the page he left off. “Nah, not really. I wouldn't keep my door open if i didn't mind visitors. What's up?”

“Um,” Bare feet shuffled a bit on the tile floor, a… weirdly uncharacteristic thing to see on someone usually so confident. “You mind if I come in?”

“Huh?” It was such a weird question, it took Roxas a minute to process it. “Yeah, of course.”

Sora nodded faintly before stepping in, door shutting behind him. The quiet click of the auto-locking spell sounded, making both of them jump and look towards the fading keyhole that sat below the handle.

“Uh…” Sora scratched the back of his head. “Weren't those only supposed to lock if…”

“The owner of the room closes the door, and they're alone in said room.” Roxas ends the sentence with a tired chuckle. In a tower full of keyblade wielders, it was the only way to safely ensure privacy. “Figures you'd set it off.”

“Huh?” Sora did a double take before huffing at the door with freshly crossed arms. “W-well that's stupid, that spell is stupid! Or the door, maybe it's the door that's stupid-”

 _“Sora_ ,” Roxas laughed, quiet but sincere as he walked up to pat his Other in the shoulder. “Calm down, it's alright. It's not something that bothers me anymore.”

The indignant pout Sora still wore when turning to regard Roxas was as adorable as it was reassuring. The Nobody couldn't help but smile, not when he could see Sora getting this visibly upset for his sake.

“But, but I'm not… we aren't…”

“I know,” Roxas sighed, shrugging as he slipped his hands in his pockets. “But it's fine, really. I'm your Nobody, and… I'm okay with that now. I really am.”

Sora didn't look entirely convinced, scuffing a foot over the soft rug.

“...Still a dumb door.”

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle again, reaching up to muss up Sora's hair. His Other sputtered and wrestled his hand away by the wrist, grinning back with relief.

“I know I used to be sore about it,” Roxas assured, hand getting playfully swatted away from messy brown bangs. “But I'm kinda proud of that connection. Just don't get a swelled head over it, and _don't_ tell Riku I said that alright? I'll never hear the end of it.”

Sora blinked, taking in his words before smiling so warmly it made his eyes squint. “Aww, Roxas…”

“Hey, what did say about getting a swelled head?”

“You can't just say something that sweet and expect me to drop it.” There was a bit of a smug tone on his voice, but Roxas knew better than to think it was from ego. It sounded enough like an odd sort of pride, it made him feel embarrassed.

“Well I've been hanging around you for weeks now,” Roxas leaned back so his hip rested against the small writing desk littered in notebooks and colored pencils--the latter most likely from Naminé's visits. “And you can't expect me to hold a grudge after…”

A pause, but a comfortable one. Roxas let his gaze fall to his feet with a faint smile still spread over his lips.

It was Sora's turn to feel warm now, scratching his cheek shyly. “You don't have to bring it up, I didn't do it to earn your favor or anything…”

“That's why it meant so much,” Roxas spoke honestly, all cards on the table without a second thought. “You spent so long looking for me. I could feel how much you cared, how much you hurt.”

Sora was pretty red now, unsure what prompted all this. He could always tell Roxas was deeply sentimental, but he was usually more in the quiet side about it. Hearing it so plainly was almost overwhelming.

“Sorry,” Roxas chuckled, as if reading Sora's mind (Could he? Was that something they could do?)--and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “Xion's been telling me I should voice my feelings a little more. Says it might be good for me.”

“Hey, that's nothing to apologize for,” Sora waved his hands. “It just… caught me off guard, but in a good way y'know?”

He smiled, bright and sincere. “I feel a little giddy honestly, I guess I wasn't totally sure if you were just tolerating me or not.”

“Tolerating?” The lighthearted incredulity was obvious in Roxas’ tone. “You of all people should know I wouldn't do that. I've got no problem telling people off.”

“Yeah, about that? I still expect you to tell Riku you're sorry. And _mean_ it this time.”

“I'll apologize for the burn spell on his soap when he apologizes for existing.”

“Roxaaaas!!” Sora grabs his Nobody's shoulders, shaking him with a whine. “He said he was sorry about the whole kidnapping thing! Why are you being so stubborn?”

“I'm not being stubborn, he's being… _him_.” Roxas nabbed Sora's wrists, glaring weakly at him. “And the soap thing was hilarious, so I'd call it a win-win.”

“Careful Rox, everyone might start suspecting you pick on him so much because you _like_ him-”

Roxas slapped a palm over Sora's mouth, glaring for real this time with an unsettling smile and noticeable flush to his cheeks.

“Say one more word and I'll pummel you.”

“Mleh-”

“Y- Oh _gross_! Did you seriously just-?” Roxas wiped his hand on his pants, getting the Sora spit off while the little shit just grins at him.

“Oh, right!” Sora bounced a bit on his toes, completely unaffected with how Roxas leered at him--it was hollow, the hint of a smile cracking through. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Oh ha ha, that's original.” Sora rolled his eyes. “C'mooon I'm trying to be serious here! Well, kinda.”

“Alright, alright,” Roxas huffed out a quiet laugh. “What's on your mind? You look excited.”

“Well, just…” The scratch to his cheek showed some much needed subdued consideration, but Sora still seemed to be buzzing. “Um, you remember the thing I explained to you a while back? About you being cis, and me being… not?”

Roxas blinked, resting back against the writing desk.

“Huh? Yeah.” He nodded faintly.

“Well, it's…” Sora chewed on his bottom lip before looking at Roxas with eyes so bright, they were practically sparkling. “It's so cool!”

“Oh, so I'm cool now? Did you really come all the way here just to say that? I'm flattered.”

“Oooh my god if you don't wipe that grin off your face-” Sora smushed his hand on Roxas’ smug expression, who just blew a raspberry on the palm until his Other squealed and yanked it back in defeat.

“You play dirty.” He wiped his hand on the front of Roxas’ shirt just before it was picked off by one finger like soiled garbage.

“No, dirty is _licking_ someone's hand.” Roxas snorted. “You gonna get to the point anytime soon? It's not like you to dance around like this.”

“Well... it might be kind of embarrassing?” Sora scratched the back of his head, eyes darting away a few times. It really was strange to see him so unsure of something. “I guess I'm just curious?”

“...Curious?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, face a bit red. “about… you know, what's different between us. What's the same. That sort of thing.”

Roxas followed his arms, lips pressed together in contemplation. He tapped his toes on the hardwood floor.

“Well…” He hummed in thought, before bringing his hand up to his chin. “Axel and Xion tell me we're pretty polar opposites. But also real similar? No idea how that works.”

“Oh, um,” Sora shifted his weight on his feet twice--once to the other, then back again. “that's not quite what I meant…”

Roxas blinked. “Huh? Then what did you mean?”

“Well…” Sora shrugged his shoulders up a bit, looking uncharacteristically bashful. “I guess, I've kind of always wondered what I'd look like if I was cis? Since you're my Nobody and all.”

Roxas let his arms relax back into a comfortable fold, watching Sora carefully. He might be lost, but this seemed important to his Other.

“But you see me all the time,” he offered. “How can you wonder what I look like?”

“Er, well,” Sora tapped his fingers together, then steepled them while looking at the star lamp on the nightstand near the other side of the room. “I haven't seen… all of you…”

The long pause that passed through them soon morphed into a vaguely uncomfortable silence.

Roxas felt a flush wash over his face and spread down to his neck.

“Wh--you mean…” He stammered, eyes going wide.

“I'm also kinda just, curious about seeing how cis guys look at all?” Sora hunched a bit, looking oddly guilty. It was weird seeing him act so timid. “They're so different! And well, I just thought… I felt most comfortable thinking about asking you. Maybe because we're kind of the same, sorta? When I'm with you, everything is just… comfortable.”

Roxas struggled to find words, mouth opening uselessly once before he found his voice.

“Well, we did use to be the same person.” He said casually, surprised at how much the concept of it all didn't bother him in the slightest. “That could be why it feels natural hanging around each other.”

“Maybe, a bit.” Sora shrugged again and scratched his cheek. “I think it's also just you, too. Who you are as a person, I mean.”

The sentiment hit him harder than he expected. As a person? His own person. Yeah, they have a shared origin, and plenty in common between them… but he's his own person.

Roxas knew that for some time now. Had heard it from Sora before too, plenty of times. This felt different though, like he was being complimented on it, acknowledging even the little things that might not matter much to others, but meant the world to him.

“That's…” Roxas spoke quietly, a warmth in his chest. “Thank you, Sora. That really means a lot to me, actually.”

Sora brightened up like a flower blooming, smiling and squinting his eyes shut. “It'd be like looking in a mirror, don'tcha think? A funhouse mirror! Only way cooler!”

Roxas felt himself flush all over again, shifting his arms several times before settling on gripping the side of the writing desk, knuckles quickly going pale. He'd almost forgotten what Sora meant by all of this.

“S-Sora!” He stammered, trying real hard to look unaffected over his flustered interior and practically glowing face. “That's--indecent! You don't just… isn't that the whole reason you bathe with the girls?”

Finally, Sora blushed too. Roxas wished he could have felt triumph for finally getting through to him, but his heart started hammering in his chest before he had a chance to soak it in. At least he knew Sora was capable of feeling shame now.

Roxas swallowed dryly, finding it difficult to keep his gaze off Sora's face when it was flushed like that. Or made him nervous and he didn't know why.

“Yeah, uh. I guess you have a point.” Sora finally admits, rubbing an arm and looking down at his toes. “It just feels different to me, so I didn't even really consider that…”

He looks up at Roxas, brows punched together in a sympathetic arc.

“But, I didn't even think you might not feel the same! I just assumed and, that's not fair is it? It's way more common to be embarrassed about that sort of thing.” Sora groaned into his hands, shuffling backwards a few steps. “Uhg, I'm so sorry Roxas. Really, don't sweat it, okay? I'll just, uhm, I'll--”

Flustered hands reached for the door handle, but stopped when Roxas grabbed his wrist on the opposite side. His Nobody stared at the floor, red all the way down to his neck and voice stammering uncharacteristically.

“What…” Roxas stumbled looking for the words. “W-what exactly did you have in mind?”

“Hey,” Sora grinned a bit, turning his hand so he could slip his palm underneath Roxas’. “I meant it, you seriously shouldn’t feel obligated to do something you’re not comfortable with. I get it, y’know? That was kind of an invasive thing to ask.”

Roxas shook his head and tried not too look to guilty while admitting “I know I know, it’s just… I might be a little curious too. A little. Besides, there’s no way I’d do something I didn’t wanna do.”

There was a bit of a pause while Sora considered his sincerity, before Roxas got flustered all over again.

“It's just because we're the same! Kind of!” He insisted, back straighter than usual for some reason. “We came from the same heart so, it’s just like being with yourself! Kind of.”

Sora wheezed and dissolved into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach. “Roxas I already said all that!”

The Nobody huffed, face red and contorted into an adorable pout that looked more at home on Sora than it did on him.

“Yeah well, I'm just emphasizing it.” Roxas insisted, arms crossed once again while he catches one foot nervously over his ankle. “You're curious, and I am too. It's cool.”

“...Are you sure?”

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. It's fine, but only if it's you.”

Sora peered at him, the same way he does when Riku insists he's fine after taking a beating from a particularly brutal Heartless. He watched Roxas carefully for a few moments, who stared back with equal confidence and determination. Something in those seconds of silence was enough of a reassurance for him, so he grinned.

And without warning--tugged his tank-top off.

Roxas jumped and got red all over again, even if Sora still had his binder on. He'd been fully prepared for this, but it was just like Sora to charge headfirst into something without hesitation. It wasn't like Sora was showing much more skin than usual, but just seeing his navel felt oddly invasive when the wielder never went topless, anywhere, ever. Except Atlantica, but the blue binder he wore there was less noticeable what with the tail... and all other merfolk swimming around completely naked.

Sora looked at him, also a bit red but obviously way more at ease about it. “Hey, you know we can stop if this gets, like, too embarrassing yeah?”

There was a quiet mumble as Roxas nodded. Sora leaned in closer, tilting his head.

“I can't hear you if you mumble, Rox.”

“I said I know, you doofus!” The blonde repeated, louder and more insistent this time.

A bit worked up, Roxas quickly peeled off his own shirt and vest and threw them, seeming to really only realize the plunge he took in the heat of the moment. Because Sora was staring at him now, and it made his heart race for some weird reason.

Sora was, unfortunately, almost entirely shameless as he got closer with this look of awe and-

Puts his hands on Roxas’ chest.

The Nobody made an undignified squeak in surprise, and they both froze with hands away from each other.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry!” Sora stammered sheepishly. “It kinda.. Really does feel like I’m just with myself. I didn’t even think to ask--”

Roxas cut him off with a shake of his head. “N-no, it’s fine. Just… startled me is all.”

They sized each other up for a moment, still trying to tell if the other is uncomfortable or not. Which in and of itself calmed Roxas considerably--and Sora too, from the looks of it. Who reached out hesitantly, and asked quietly, “Can I?”

Roxas fidgeted with his arms a bit, but eventually put them at his sides.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

No one really knows what to expect day to day, but Roxas was sure Sora _fondling his bare chest_ wasn’t something he planned on. It was almost worse somehow, because every touch was gentle, careful, slow. Like Sora was really admiring him, and being receptive to Roxas’ general comfort level.

It was sweet, in a weird way. Close. Really close. Intimate. Was he getting a fever or something?

“Whoa, even these are different…” Sora commented and brushed a thumb over a nipple--and Roxas promptly yelped again.

He swatted Sora’s hand away gently when the other laughed.

“I-I can't help it, it felt weird!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Sora apologized but continued to giggle too hard, commenting on how many octaves Roxas’ voice can jump so quickly--and Roxas had enough.

Cheeks still burning red (have they ever stopped since this conversation began, honestly?), Roxas reached forward and bumped one of Sora’s arms away to grab the zipper on his binder, and pulled down--

He seemed to realize what he was actually doing when the zipper was halfway down, and he glanced at Sora. Who looked… oddly meek? He was blushing and his brows were pinched together just ever so slightly, shoulders hunched up a hair.

It wasn't a look of discomfort, just… _something_ that made Roxas consider jumping out the nearest window simply because that look was making him feel like he just got punched in the stomach, but it was a _good_ punch, and it was _really weird_.

Sora’s expression melted further into a small, sincere smile. His shoulders went back just enough to give Roxas better access, and said quietly

“It's okay, go ahead.”

Roxas swallowed and slowly pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, pausing before he brushed one side open completely.

He stared. And suddenly, Sora understood why Roxas was so embarrassed earlier when he had the same done to him.

“Whoa…” The word slipped from Roxas’ lips, too entranced to notice how lame that probably sounded. Gently, he brushed his fingertips towards the center of Sora’s breastbone, tracing down and feeling it rise with a quick breath.

Sora really _did_ look different. He always kind of knew the basics somehow, but having a feeling was vastly different from seeing.

He couldn’t help but think Sora looked… adorable. The conscious thought made his skin heat up, so he trailed his fingers over to the right, sliding his palm warmly over Sora’s ribcage.

Roxas cupped the small breast with even more awe, surprised at how _soft_ Sora was--and instantly, his Other hitched his breath.

Roxas looked up, and saw Sora with a hand over his mouth, a bit mortified.

Oh, so that’s what it was, huh?

Roxas grinned, though he was aware it probably wasn't as intimidating as it usually is when he himself looked two seconds away from bursting into flames too. He leaned a bit closer and says,

“What, you can dish it out but can’t take it?” He teased, and Sora looked away with a pout.

“At least I didn’t sound like a squeak toy.” Sora mumbled, and oh--that was a challenge if he ever heard one.

“Oh _really_?” Roxas leered, and rolled his thumb over Sora’s bare nipple, much in the same way his Other did to him.

And as expected, that earned him a high-pitched whimper, cut short when Sora clamped his eyes shut. Roxas was surprised when it didn’t fill him with vengeful glee, but something else.

He swallowed again. A part of him felt totally blind, but another part of him… felt the gravity of the situation, at least. Felt like maybe, they were edging into something they really didn’t mean to.

But Sora didn't step back or make a move to stop him. So Roxas felt the bare flesh some more, still amazed with how different it felt, how warm and soft and how _Sora_ it was.

Glancing once more at Sora’s expression (Eyes still closed, cheeks still red, but nothing of discomfort), Roxas rolled his thumb back over the same nipple, then pinched it lightly against his index finger.

Sora made another tiny sound, and Roxas had absolutely no urge to tease him about it anymore.

“It’s getting hard,” Roxas breathed, flicking his thumb over it and watching as the flesh under his fingers grew firm.

“Y-yeah,” Sora replied, voice just a bit higher than usual, hand that once covered his mouth now uselessly kind of hanging in the air near his collarbone. “That, uhm… happens, sometimes.”

Roxas felt a bit stupid upon hearing that, knowing full well that his body reacts the same way. Randomly sometimes, but other times…

His face felt even hotter now, if that was possible.

He must have been standing there like a statue for some time, since Sora moved to peel his binder off completely. It fell on top of Roxas’ shirts.

“Hey,” Sora caught his attention with a small voice, fingers now fiddling with the hem of his own pants. “Do we want to…. Um…”

Oh. Right. This was only half of the plan, wasn’t it?

“S-sure,” Roxas hated that he stammered yet again, but Sora didn’t poke fun this time. They both awkwardly unbuttoned their pants and shimmied out of them, leaving them both clad in only their boxers.

Shit, they were really doing this, huh? It felt surreal. Sure, they were both super comfortable around each other and all, but this was obviously a new level. They’d never bathed together or saw each other change (though Sora did that plenty of times with Roxas in the room--but always facing away from each other).

Roxas moved his hands to stop just over his hips.

“Uh, do we want to… do this part at the same time?” He offered with a bit of a waver.

Sora grinned, still just as nervous as his Nobody. “Yeah, good idea. You still okay with this?”

“We’re just looking, right?” Roxas didn’t know why his throat kept feeling dry. “I told you, I’m curious too. I just have a healthier level of shame.”

“Shame _isn’t_ healthy and bodies are _natural_.” Sora pouted, thumbs hooking into his boxers.

“Yeah, which is why--”

“I bathe with the girls, yeah yeah. Maybe I’m just considerate of _other_ people being embarrassed, ever think about that?”

“Oh of course, that’s why you look like a tomato right now.”

“You do too!”

Well, that was sobering. A little. Roxas looked away, trying to calm his heart by thinking of the best way to do this. Do they count down or something, or…

_Fwump._

Apparently not. Roxas had all of two seconds to look like a tomato before graduating to a fire hydrant. That was literally on fire.

Sora had dropped his boxers, and now kicked the starry green-yellow fabric off one foot. Wait, weren’t those Ven’s?

Roxas wished he could have focused on that, rather than… Sora’s… bare legs. and. Bare thighs. And.

He looked away again, instinctively, and froze. Oh god. Oh god he saw-- Sora’s-- he was naked, _completely naked_ , and--

Roxas felt his own boxers get yanked down unceremoniously, and he was suddenly looking at a still completely utterly naked Sora crouched down in front of him, hands gripping the boxers now at his ankles, _face almost level with his crotch and not even an arm’s length away_ \--

He didn’t feel ashamed of his screech, this time. He hopped backwards one step and nearly tripped, hands flying to cover his privates that _Sora already got an eyeful of oh stars he’s going to pass out._

Sora blinked, mirroring some of that shock (not nearly enough) as he stared up at Roxas who balked at him like he grew two extra heads.

“So…” Sora cracked a shy smile. “Uncircumcised?”

Roxas looked to the floor, to the desk in the corner, to the bookshelf, back at Sora. Frozen in place with hands still shielding himself as best he could.

“ _The fuck does THAT mean?!_ ”

Sora blanched, and Roxas wasn’t sure he really wanted to know why. “It, uh…don’t worry about it. Not sure I feel up to explaining that.”

His Other didn’t intend it, but Roxas felt even more self-conscious now. “Is it- my-- do I look weird or something?”

“N-no!” Sora shook his head, hands flying up in defense. “Not at all! It’s actually way more common, I think only the really old adults have… a-anyway, don’t worry. It just looks like a penis.”

Probably. He thinks. Not that he’s seen one outside of textbook illustrations before and that was when he was like, ten, and okay there was a time or two he saw Riku out of the corner of his eye when they were changing but that really didn’t give him a full picture.

That might not have been the best choice of words, though.

“Wh- don’t just SAY that!” Roxas whined, and Sora just blinked.

“What? Penis?”

“YEAH, THAT!”

“Oh my god Roxas what are you, thr-”

Silence.

Sora suddenly felt a little nauseated.

“ _Yes, I AM three years old you asshole!_ ”

That did nothing to help the cold sweat sobering him up in the worst way.

“Not really though, that’s.” Sora cringed and looked away. “ _Can we not talk about that please._ ”

“What? That you technically brought me into existence three years ag-”

“ _Freaking STARS Roxas you’re making it worse_ ” Sora whined into his hands, crouching towards the floor where he was still on his knees.

“How exactly can I make things worse after you pantsed me and got an eyefull of my-”

Roxas flushed and choked on his words. He still couldn’t say it. Sora hated how adorable that was, it shouldn’t be that funny, he can’t laugh right now.

Okay, whatever. None of this mattered! It really wasn’t a good time to get hung up on technicalities and focusing on the fact Roxas was still standing there stock still, covering himself and blushing to high heaven.

“Hey, if you wanna stop…” Sora peered at him while leaning to one side to try and catch his Nobody’s gaze that was still trying to look anywhere but him.

Roxas hunched down into his shoulders a bit, but he was now trying to shoot quick little glances at Sora every few seconds. He was making an effort, at least.

“N-no, it’s not that!” Wow, he really wished that didn’t come out as desperate as it did. “It’s just… you fucking _pantsed_ me, man.”

“To be fair, it was pretty funny.”

“ _What part of that was fair_?”

“Okay okay, fine.” Sora grinned (he still looked sheepish, thankfully. Roxas didn’t feel alone there at least) and stood back up, causing his Nobody to look away again.

“Why don’t you go first this time, then?” Sora shrugged, hands on his hips. The stance was familiar, but was still more reserved than usual.

Roxas wondered for a moment if maybe Sora was trying extra hard to put on an air of confidence, since he was so nervous. His Other was always thinking of others like that, the dork.

“...Okay.” Roxas nodded faintly, still unsure of himself but he’d be lying if his curiosity wasn’t stronger than his reluctance. It wasn’t just because their bodies were different, but also because.. This was _Sora_. The stray thought that no one else has seen his Other like this felt strangely gratifying.

He was still trying to come to terms with the fact he adored Sora as much as he did, after resenting him for so long. He wasn’t ready to tackle a hurdle like that just yet.

“Can we sit, maybe?” Roxas finally asked. “It’ll probably be more comfortable.”

“And because you’re getting light-headed?”

“Yeah, I- NO! How did-”

“You’ve been blushing like a virgin for like ten minutes straight.” Sora did his best to keep a giggle down.

“I _am_ a… wait, are you…?”

“Oh, oh geez, yeah. No.” Sora finally looked like he had some of the wind knocked from him, waving a hand in front of his face. “I haven’t… I mean, I left home at fourteen, and there wasn’t ever any time, or anyone, so like…”

Roxas found himself sighing before he really noticed it. “That’s… kind of relieving, in a way. You’re just as new to this as I am.”

“Hey I’m pretty sure I know more than you!”

“That’s what this is about though, right?” Roxas quirked a bit of a smile, with absolutely no arrogance this time. “Neither of us really know what’s going on. Anywhere. On, uh. Bodies. And stuff.”

Sora chewed on his bottom lip, and fidgeted on his feet. He didn’t really want to admit he was on par with a _three year old_ (don’t think about that again that’s not really true, dumb space time magic bullshit), but he couldn’t deny it.

“Um… here!” Sora peered around a few seconds, before deciding on really, the only place besides the floor that could hold more than one person. He walked over and sat on the edge of Roxas’ bed. He kept his knees closed together, and patted the comforter. “Is this okay?”

Was it? Roxas scrutinized the choice, unsure why it felt kind of… he really had no idea. Weird. But good. It’s better than standing and hoping his hands were covering everything.

Awkwardly, Roxas joined Sora on the bed, opting to slide on it completely--if only to pull his knees up and shield his lower half.

Sora leered a bit at that, but didn’t say anything. Roxas was thankful, because he was still having trouble just looking at _Sora_. Who was sitting, there, just a couple feet away. Naked. Oh god he’s moving, okay okay he can see way more now that Sora sat on his knees, though more splayed out--like he usually did with his sloppy posture habits, but now that there was nothing there to-

“... You can look closer, if you want.”

It wasn’t until Sora spoke up in that quiet, careful voice, that Roxas realized he had been staring.

He buried his face in his knees.

“I’m serious!” Sora giggled, leaning up to pat his Nobody on the shoulder encouragingly.

His bare shoulder. With a bare hand. Was skin supposed to be that warm? Why did something so innocuous rev up his failure of an erratic heart?

Sheepishly, Roxas looked up at Sora, finding solace in the fact his Other didn’t seem to be teasing at all. His smile was gentle, honest.

With that same look, Sora leaned back onto his knees. His cheeks darkened considerably, and he leaned back on his palms, and put his feet on the comforter and spread his legs.

Open. Welcoming. Just like everything else about Sora, but this was tearing his gut straight from his body in a confusingly blissful way.

Roxas tried to swallow, throat still dry like it was from the start.

Sora was… he could tell they pretty much had the same body, underneath. The same build, same… he wasn’t sure. He could just tell Sora looked like him, but with different curves. A few softer lines, a few harder ones. His skin was more tan, but they already figured Roxas got his hair and skin color more from Ven.

They both had barely defined abs, but Sora’s navel dipped more gently. His waist was just a tiny bit thinner, even if there was no lack of muscle. Hip bones had a slightly different shape to them, flowing gentler into his thighs, and--

Roxas was a bit appalled he was no longer hiding his face behind his knees, because now Sora could see him gape lamely with wide eyes. Okay, that. That was _really_ different.

He didn’t expect it to be so pink. And. Soft looking. And with… even more pink, almost red down the center. Right--didn’t Sora say it was alright to get closer?

He still faltered, lowering his knees just a bit and looking at Sora’s expectant gaze.

“C-can I?”

Sora nodded, arms a little bit rigid, but his encouraging smile offset any apprehension in his posture.

Roxas breathed. They were both just embarrassed. If one of them truly got uncomfortable, they’d say something.

He drew in his knees hesitantly, trying not to think too much about how Sora got a solid glimpse of _him_ now. It was only fair though, right? With one hand moving to brace himself on the mattress, he leaned in, stopping maybe an arm’s length away.

Besides, this was. Already a lot to take in.

“Do… Kairi and the others look like that? Down there?” It was a stupid question, probably.

“Y-yeah,” Sora put one hand on his stomach, inching towards the cute tuft of brown curls. “More or less. Everyone’s a little different.”

Roxas gathered that much, just from bathing with some of the other guys. Especially when a few of them were more shameless than others.

He really wished Ven would at least _try_ to keep his towel on. Though he really wasn’t expecting Axel (fuck, Lea), as smug as he is, to be the most conservative of them. Guy could have tentacles down there for all he knew.

But Sora was different. Not just in the obvious ways, but…

He reached forward to feel the inside of Sora’s thigh, wondering if it was as soft as it looked.

Sora yelped, legs twitching and Roxas flew his hands away, staring up at Sora bug-eyed.

“ _O-oh stars I’m so sorry Sora_ I wasn’t even- I didn’t think-”

“No, no,” Sora shook his head, catching his breath with a chuckle. “You just startled me is all! Guess I can’t make fun of you for jumping earlier, now.”

Roxas felt a bit disappointed that that wasn’t as gratifying as it should have been. He was just too focused on…

Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers on Sora’s inner thigh again, watching as he tensed a bit again but didn’t jump this time. Identical blue eyes caught each other, and Sora giggled shyly.

Very carefully, Roxas slid his fingers down towards a knee. He could feel just as much muscle as he had, but again it was just. Softer. Warmer. More… perfect. Was that a quality?

With the number of times he found himself staring at Sora’s calves, maybe it was.

He moved to slide his palm back up, watching every minute shift of skin on skin. When he got close to Sora’s c… cr…

 _What, he couldn’t even say “crotch” in his own head_?

He paused. Would that feel the same?

Timidly, he brushed a thumb over the lips in a featherlight touch.

Sora took in a short breath, knees tilting inwards just a fraction. Roxas instinctively brushed his cheek on the leg just a few inches from his face in an affectionate nuzzle. _I'm here, I care about you_.

Sora relaxed instantly, noticing how Roxas halted his advances. “It's okay,” he said quietly, a tiny, genuine smile blooming under his flushed skin. “You can… you know. If you want to.”

Roxas nodded faintly and reached again. His thumb followed the slit down slowly, watching in awe as a slightly firmer touch coaxed the lips open. Toes curled on the sheets beside him. Gently, he pressed and tried to shift the labia to one side, trying to see if he could… oh. Yeah, that worked. Oh wow it was a lot more pink and red and a little… there was a vague sheen to the inner lips, kind of like a tongue. He had no idea how to feel about that mental comparison.

He shifted his weight onto his elbows, practically on his stomach now. With both hands free, he could…

He looked up at Sora again, just making sure. He worried he was doing that too often, but it was relieving to see Sora smile at him shyly, encouragingly. A silent _it's okay, I'm fine_.

Roxas steeled himself, heart fluttering as he brought his other hand closer. Another gentle stroke down the soft slit, another audible breath in from Sora. He was surprised this time when he drew his hand back, and there was a thin, clear substance connecting his middle finger to pink lips.

Was that normal? He supposed it had to be, since Sora wasn't saying anything. Roxas was too enamored to stop and ask. Sora was just so…

“ _Cute…_ ” Roxas whispered in awe just as he spread the lips again, seeing the pink labia inside.

The mortification of realizing _oh shit he said that out loud_ was quickly extinguished when Sora didn't respond to it. No teases, no quips like he expected. If anything, there was a slight shiver to Sora's legs, but that was it.

He could feel Sora's gaze on him without looking up, could see how the comforter pulled slightly when his Other gripped it a bit in his hands.

Roxas kept the outer lips spread with one hand, as he tentatively brought his other to ghost a finger over Sora's slick inner labia--

Another breath, quick to come in and slower, shakier upon release. Sora's abdominal muscles tightened a bit, acutely aware of Roxas’ finger even with the lightest touch.

He stroked, still smooth and careful, down the soft flesh. Watched the petals shift under his exploratory caressing, watched how that clear substance stuck to his fingers.

Everything dipped inward further below, and Roxas couldn't help but wonder.

“Is this…?” He trailed his hand down, middle finger prodding flesh that seemed to give a little more.

Sora bit back a strained sound, making Roxas snap his gaze up.

But his Other was still watching him with… perhaps slightly tired eyes, a red flush evident down to his neck and shoulders. Almost down to his small breasts, and oh--his nipples were hard again, without any friction this time.

“Y… Yeah,” Sora finally spoke, sounding a bit too winded for someone who was reclined. “Um… that's my…”

It didn't need to be said. They both looked too embarrassed, too red, too…

But Roxas wanted to know more. Wanted to feel more. Wanted to know _Sora_ more.

His middle finger was only met with a little resistance when he pushed, until it slipped inside. Slow, gentle.

It still made Sora gasp, louder than any sound he made since they sat down. Roxas could feel muscle around his finger clench, but it was still so slick. It still glided in with ease, up to his second knuckle.

The whimper that spilled from Sora sent a sharp sting of heat somewhere below Roxas’ navel. It didn't sound quite like pain, but he looked up regardless.

Sora's breathing was a bit heavier now. He looked a bit more rigid, his mouth partially open.

“R… Roxas…” his Other whispered.

Roxas couldn't look away, watching as those full lashes drooped closed until they winced faintly when the finger inside him pushed further. He only stopped when warm flesh pressed against his palm, and Sora uttered another sigh.

“... It's all the way in,” Roxas spoke quietly, looking at his hand in wonder.

“Wh-whoa…” Sora must have been looking now too. Roxas felt the muscle around his finger clench, then slowly relax. “It… it feels…”

Roxas gave the appendage an experimental curl, pressing the pad of his finger up against the roof of Sora's core--and he was instantly rewarded with an even louder gasp, feet dragging up on the sheets.

“I-it feels… it feels….” Sora stammered under erratic breath, eyes still closed as he tilted his head just a hair towards the ceiling.

His words petered off into an unintelligible whimper, and Roxas was… transfixed.

He'd never seen Sora like this before. He got the feeling that no one has. There was something in his breath, his posture, his expression. He looked… no, vulnerable wasn't the right word.

Pliant. Yearning. _Trusting_.

Roxas curled his finger again in a modest arc, drawing it back slightly this time. Sora flinched more in surprise, but his brows quickly relaxed into something less harsh. Tight muscle relaxed, and the sigh Roxas pulled from him was breathy and relieved, in awe.

Shifting his weight to his other arm, Roxas sat up a bit, and slowly slid his finger back in, watching how Sora tensed his back into a slight arch. Whimpered with a little less restraint. His legs still shivered, hands still gripped the bedsheets tightly, but…

Roxas twisted his hand a bit, feeling, searching. Watching Sora's face intently to memorize each time his lips parted, his shoulders tensed.

He drew his finger out almost completely, and pushed it back in with a touch more force.

Sora slumped as his elbows buckled, quivering as he tried to stay up. Roxas paused, watching Sora with careful curiosity, his hand staying still until he saw those blue eyes again, staring back at him with that same tentative wonder.

Roxas glanced back down, watching how Sora's labia moved as his finger retreated, how wet it felt. Another languid thrust, and Sora's breath hitched sharply.

The room was warmer now, pleasantly so. Something had changed and neither of them knew when, neither knew what it changed _to_.

Roxas pulled out and nudged a second finger to Sora's entrance, emboldened with the way his Other shivered and spread his legs further.

Moderate resistance, but the slow progression met tight muscle that opened up to accept him. Sora resigned to slumping to his forearms, a crackling groan spilling from him in fractures.

“O-oh…” Sora's mouth fell open as both fingers pushed into him fully. “ _Roxas…_ ”

Like a steady tide, a pace was warily set, fingertips curling to explore every time Sora's voice hit a new volume.

“Right-” Sora gasped, glancing down as best he could in this position. “Right there, right… where you had…”

Roxas wet his lips, watching his now slick palm as he retraced his steps, twisting his wrist…

Sora's voice pitched to a breathless whine, whole body tensing.

“Th-there… it…”

Roxas watched his Other's expression as he thrust more firmly, keeping his fingers curled as he did. Faster, until he saw Sora's eyes glass over, a foreign tone taking over his words.

“Roxas… _Roxas_!” He whimpered, back arching into his Nobody's hand and forcing him to finally lie back completely.

Without losing sight of Sora's face, Roxas sat up, following him to lean partially over the other's body with rapt attention.

There were _sounds_ coming from Sora he'd never heard before, that breathless tone, the wet clap now accompanying every thrust back inside his Other's sex. Sora slowly began meeting every reentry with a roll of his hips, his gasps escalating to panting.

“R-roxas, you…” Dark lashes fluttered shut, head tilting to one side.

“I'm-- I'm gonna…!”

Sora's voice keened, tight and desperate as he clutched the bedsheets with white knuckles.

“I-I'm gonna cum-- Roxas, _Roxas_!!”

The second Sora's cries drowned into a mess of crashing octaves, Roxas felt the muscles around his fingers clamp down hard--then they quivered, pulsing around him as a new trickle of warmth coated his hand.

Roxas was shocked into a sort of daze, mindlessly massaging the heel of his palm against Sora's sex as he watched his Other come undone. It was terrifying, exhilarating--

Beautiful.

As Sora's full body spasms died down, he was audibly catching his breath. Roxas felt a knot of worry sink in his stomach as he gently removed his now soaked fingers, noticing how Sora's legs tensed as he did.

“S-sora…?” His voice cracked, wavering nervously. “Are you okay?”

Several seconds passed and that knot nearly exploded into full blown panic, but Sora eventually found his breath.

“Yeah, y-yeah I'm…”

Blue eyes met blue, and the tension dissolved.

“That was…” Another breath under a tired smile. “ _Amazing_.”

Roxas released a breath, face heating up all over again and heart hammering in his chest.

They were just supposed to be _looking_. They were just curious, not…

The way Sora looked at him with shyness and a touch of nerves told him they were both thinking it, surprised how it even got to this. Surprised how… unsurprising it was. There was something natural to the innocent transition, and it clung to them like a comfortable second skin. Embarrassing, but comfortable. Foreign and unexpected, but not regretful.

Sora's sheepish little quirk of his lips made Roxas’ heart feel as full as that year he spent being one with his Other.

“Um, you…” The quiet voice, still somewhat breathless, cut through Roxas’ daze.

He followed the line of Sora's gaze, curious as to what could make him blush after--

“O-ohmygod-!” Roxas’ voice cracked into a pitiful squeak, his hands flying to cover his crotch as the entire upper half of his body flushed red.

“I, this--it's not,” He babbled, something unmistakable pressing against his palms. The slickness still covering one hand made him involuntarily shudder.

Sora blinked with wide eyes, and Roxas wanted to die.

“You're… _hard_.” Sora spoke, with a touch of awe that honestly just made everything worse. It might have actually been easier to deal with if Sora reacted in disgust or something.

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…”

“Is that… because of me?”

“Well,” Roxas wasn't sure how to answer, not liking how that made it sound like Sora was at _fault_ here. “I mean… I guess so, but,”

“Can I see?”

Sora gazed directly at Roxas’ eyes, fearless but not shameless. His lips were pressed into a thin line, brows barely upturned in an expectant arc.

Roxas had no idea whether his entire blood supply wanted to be up north, or down south.

“If you want to.” he finally caved, knowing full well it was only fair. And honestly, it wasn't like he didn't want to, it just… made him nervous, how much his heart was racing. How much he kind of _liked_ it.

These weren't thoughts he should have about his Other. These couldn't be normal things to feel or to want from someone he used to be part of.

Roxas warily moved his hands away, both mortified and exhilarated when Sora took immediate fascination with his obvious erection. His sex twitched under Sora's focused stare, who responded with a surprised inhale.

Roxas had no idea how his Other had been so calm earlier when spreading his legs and inviting such intimate inspection. Yeah, Sora seemed shy and embarrassed, but not mortified like the Nobody did now.

Still, he didn't find himself wanting to stop.

Sora sat up more to get a better look, leaning in a bit as Roxas sat back on his knees.

“It's so…” Sora began, voice still a bit breathless. “ _Big_.”

Roxas’s shoulders went a bit rigid, hands forming into loose fists atop his thighs.

“Are you _trying_ to sound weird about it?”

“Oh, no I mean,” Sora replied in haste, “Just, in general. I don't really have anything in mind to compare you to, so…”

Roxas released a quiet groan, flat and unenthused. That wasn't much better.

“It's kinda… intimidating.”

“Wh,” Roxas’ posture went completely rigid now, cheeks flushing darker. “ _Intimidating_ ? What's _that_ supposed to mean?”

Sora snorted out a quiet laugh, waving his hand. “Okay, so that wasn't the best word. It just, uh… I guess it looks like it might hurt? To, you know…”

Roxas blinked, brows pinched and face scrunched into a confused frown. Hurt? He guessed there were a few times it got uncomfortable in the mornings, but…

“Uh…” Sora continued, “Have it… inside.”

Oh.

Roxas’ hands slipped away from his thighs to instead grab the comforter, hoping to hide how sweaty his palms were.

“I-I wouldn't know!” His indignant voice squeaked again, much to his chagrin. “ _Geez_ , I can put my pants back on if it's freaking you out-”

“No no!” Sora shook his head, actually having the gall to look guilty. It squashed the foul taste in Roxas’ mouth. “Ugh I'm sorry, I'm making this weird aren't I?”

His Nobody sighed with a resigned slump to his shoulders. Like this wasn't weird already...

“No, you're just,” He caught himself. “I'm just… not sure what to do, I guess. What, uh… do you want to know?”

Sora pursed his lips, staring at the now partially flaccid sex.

“... How does it work?”

Roxas choked.

“W- _work_?”

“Yeah, you know. For you to feel good.”

The Nobody found himself staring at the sheets for several seconds, wondering how they got here and why he's still so _okay_ with it despite his hammering pulse.

“I haven't… much, really.” He responded sheepishly. “I've only. S-Sometimes in the mornings, or. I just kind of… touch.”

“How specific.” Sora deadpanned.

“Look, I don't know how to explain it okay? I didn't think I'd be giving my Other a lecture about my anatomy.”

Sora hummed in acknowledgement, a comforting sound for the shyer of the two.

“... Can I try?” Sora asked, innocent and curious.

“Try what?”

“T…touching.”

Roxas was actually worried he was going you need to use a blizzard spell on his face. No matter how badly he sucked at magic.

“O-only if you're okay with it!” Sora quickly amended. “You don't have to be, that's totally fair, and--”

“Okay.”

Sora blinked.

Roxas was looking right at him, still as red and flustered as ever. But he didn't waver.

“Are you sure…?” Sora pushed, catching up to match Roxas’ evident level of shyness.

“I told you before, didn't I?” Roxas's eyes trailed down, then away (probably after seeing Sora's bare crotch again). “I'm not uncomfortable, I feel safe with you. I'm just… embarrassed.”

Sora nodded after a hesitant pause, soaking in his words.

“But I'm more curious than embarrassed. I promise. It's not a bad feeling, really.”

Sora released a breathless chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better… I think I'm in the same exact boat you are.” He looked up at Roxas sheepishly. “Riku says I just compensate with bravado, usually.”

There was a lot to be said about why he does that, Roxas noticed. He was almost certain a big part of it was to help others around him feel at ease.

His heart fluttered a bit. Sora was always thoughtful, even when he wasn't trying to be.

Roxas took in a small breath, and spread his knees with a bit of a lean back. His face burned with his half hard cock on full display.

“...Go ahead.” He spoke softly, unwavering.

Sora seemed to study his face for a moment, before propping one hand on the bed to lean in and look. This time, Roxas caught the way Sora hesitated and worried the inside of his lip. He tried not to think about how cute it looked.

The first gentle fingertip on the head of his cock forced an inhale deep into Roxas’ lungs.

“Whoa, it's _warm_.”

“W-well, yeah,” Roxas tried to sound snarky, but all it did was make his voice shake. “It's a part of my body.”

There was a vague, noncommittal sound from his Other, too preoccupied to care about the attempted sass at his expense. Sora's finger smeared across something clear and slightly viscous--and when he pulled the appendage away, a thin string of it stuck to his skin.

“There's… stuff on it,” Sora observed, moving the rest of his fingers to lightly curl around the flushed head, making Roxas tense a bit more in response. “It's coming from the tip?”

“Y… Yeah.” The blond took in a slow breath, unable to keep it from hitching at the end when Sora dragged his fingers down an inch, his thumb tracing the underside. “That's normal, I think.”

“You think?”

“I haven't exactly had a reason to inspect myself. Or read about iH _H-_!” His voice trailed into a pitched whimper and his spine arched, caught off guard when Sora fully wrapped a sure hand around his sex.

“Ah, I'm sorry!” And just like that, the sensation was gone. Roxas almost wanted to whine again. “Did that hurt?”

“N-no,” The Nobody gasped, sounding a little surprised himself. He swallowed nervously, hands a bit shaky on his thighs. “No, it… felt _good_.”

His staccato pulse pounded in his ears, but he didn't want Sora thinking this was at all unpleasant. It really _wasn't_.

Blue eyes met blue, and Sora reached out again, fingertips ghosting over warm flesh. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Roxas sighed pleasantly, melting under Sora's touch with a breathy tenor to his words. “Really good…”

As if to test him, Sora once again wrapped his hand around Roxas's sex, gentle but not at all hesitant. His Nobody drew in a muted hiss in response, eyes fluttering shut.

“O-oh…” Roxas’ shoulders drew up a hair once the hand started to drag down, languidly feeling--and his cock pulsed with reviving hardness. “ _Sora…_ ”

The shift in the air was palatable, and it made Sora’s heart thud when he felt the heavy sex react to his touch instantly. He could feel it against his palm, his fingers--he was coaxing Roxas to full hardness. _Arousing_ him. Another small bead of clear precum glistened at the tip when he drew his hand back up, making Roxas whimper.

Curious, Sora rolled his thumb over the slit, fingers lingering around the rim of the now fully exposed head. The exploratory touching was lighter and lacking purpose, but it was still somehow worse (better) simply from the sincere innocence of it. Knowing that they were both so timidly eager was as encouraging as it was humbling.

“I-it's, um,” Roxas stammered, and it about made Sora jump he was so transfixed with watching how his cock twitched every handful of seconds. “A little more comfortable if I'm not… this d-dry.”

Sora blushed, admonishing himself internally for not figuring this on his own, even with his extremely limited knowledge of how these things worked. The few times he tested the waters himself in rare moments of solitude, he was always wet.

Wait, why did he even care to begin with? They were just touching, just exploring, it wasn't like…

Sora swallowed, his throat dry. Did he… did he really want to go further than that? Did he really _want to make Roxas--his own Nobody-- orgasm_?

Even without thinking ‘it's only fair’, Sora was a bit nervous with how much he _did_ want to. This whole thing was... intimidating and exhilarating in the best way.

He paused for a moment, because even if he wanted to pleasure Roxas, what were they supposed to use? There wasn't quite enough precum, unlike the abundance of… _fluids_ Sora usually had himself.

“Oh, that's right!” Sora blinked in epiphany, letting go of Roxas’ member to instead slide his hand between his own legs.

Roxas watched in a mildly nervous anticipation, only now noticing how his breath was a bit ragged. Heavier, warmer, buzzing inside him just like his blood.

But when Sora brought his hand back out, Roxas felt that breath stop.

Tan fingers were now coated with a wet sheen, sticking to his skin in a way that _should_ have been gross, but all Roxas could parse was _that's from Sora, that's from when he coaxed Sora to climax, fingers deep inside his Other and feeling him in a way he's never done before_ \--

But apparently the darkened blush from Roxas was only worth a sheepish smile, before Sora wrapped his now slick hand back around his Nobody's erection.

“A-ah!” Roxas gasped, unbidden in his surprise. Blue eyes fluttered shut at the momentary chill, the entirely new sensation. But more still, he was gobsmacked over his cock now being coated with…

“Th, that's your--” Roxas but back a wine, spine arching and hips rolling forward just a fraction when Sora slid his hand down his throbbing sex. “F-from… you…”

“Is it gross?” Sora tensed, pausing his actions. “I didn't think, I just,”

Roxas shook his head, perhaps a little too quickly. “No, no not… at all.” He breathed, rocking his hips timidly to feel his cock glide against Sora's hand.

“Not at _all_.” He sighed with finality, making Sora's stomach drop in a wonderful, alien way. The way Roxas settled into this position, legs spread and mouth open and hands gripping the sheets, Sora suddenly felt small but emboldened.

“... Yeah?” Sora gave him a shy smile as he stroked, slicking up the hard cock with deliberate motions. “What's… what's it feel like?”

The way Roxas’ eyes fluttered shut almost looked shameful with the way his brows were pinched upward, but his voice told something else entirely.

“It feels… _amazing_ …” Roxas breathed out a heavy sigh that flirted with becoming a moan. His hips stuttered into the next stroke. “Y-You, your hand, it… oh stars, _Sora_...”

Sora pressed his legs together, feeling something inside him down below pulse. It almost took his breath away, and he could have sworn he felt wet all over again, despite still being soaked.

“Right there,” Roxas groaned right when Sora's fingers flicked over the ridge of his cockhead. “Th-there, stay at the tip…”

His mouth pressed into a thin line, too embarrassed to even say that much. But the pleasure was mounting, pulling his breath into heavier gasps, and he started caring less and less about his shame.

He still couldn't believe Sora was actually _touching_ him--his dear, sweet, precious Other was stroking his cock, intently watching him with the same levels of fascination and yearning.

“Can you… rub your thumb over the slit, like you did before?” Roxas barely restrained a gasp when Sora tweaked the head, earning him another fat drop of precum.

“Like this?” Sora asked, and rolled the pad of his thumb in slow little circles over the leaking opening--and earned a quick little thrust against it.

“F-fuck, _yes_ ,” His voice was sounding more and more desperate, and yet he still couldn't care enough to stop. “Keep doing… o-oh stars, Sora, I'm…!”

Sora moved his hand to stroke down to the base, pulling a shuddering breath from his Nobody. His cheeks burned, and he clenched his thighs again.

“Am I…” He wet his lips, heart pounding in his ears. “Am I gonna make you cum, Roxas?”

Roxas whimpered loudly, reaching out to grab the arm that kept Sora propped up--but he didn't pull nor shove, just held on with a quivering grip.

“It's okay,” Sora encouraged softly, unaware of how heavy his own breath was. That pulse between his legs returned.

“It's okay Roxas,” He sped up his strokes just a bit, just enough for his Nobody to feel the deliberate change. “I want you to feel good. I want you to cum, I want…”

Sora looked down at his hand, his mind hazy with _want_ , foreign and wonderful and muffling his embarrassment in favor of chasing that high.

He didn't think. He just knew he _wanted_ , and suddenly he bent down, lips wrapping around the head of Roxas’ cock.

“Oh _god-_ !!” Roxas gasped and his eyes flung open, the grip on Sora's upper arm tightening. His whole body tensed, voice cracking in his throat. “Oh my god, _S-SORA_!”

Wet lips now slick with their mixed pleasure descended, and Sora engulfed as much of his Nobody's cock as he could in one smooth motion. His hand gripped the base, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth as he pulled back, sucking clumsily.

He didn't give Roxas time to even finish his keen before he went back down--and suddenly, there were fingers in his hair, gripping around brown locks in a shaky hold. He panicked for a split second, but he could still move, and the slight sting felt better than he'll ever want to admit.

One more descent and Roxas bucked his hips with a strained cry, cock sliding against Sora's tongue as his Other stilled to let him take control, eyes fluttering to half mast as his jaw went slack. Roxas’ thrusts immediately grew frantic, almost, _almost_ going in too deep a few times and Sora felt the grip on his hair tighten.

“ _Ah-_ ah, ahh f-FUCK, _SORAAA-!!!_ ”

Roxas’ hips stuttered, spine rigid as the cry of his Other's name cracked into a desperate pitch--and Sora felt his cock pulse between his lips, before something hot and thick shot over his tongue.

He instinctively swallowed, letting the throbbing sex rhythmically twitch with each new helping of cum, suckling to encourage it. He kept this up for all of a few seconds before the bitter taste became too much--and he gagged, coughing as he yanked his head back, feeling a string of milky white paint the bridge of his nose and cheek.

He could feel Roxas shaking as the flow waned, saw him slump back on quaking arms and he realized there was no longer a grip on his arm or in his hair. He vaguely remembered it had left right before Roxas was sent over the edge.

Sora swallowed again, grimacing at the taste but oddly finding he didn't regret that admittedly stupid decision to…

Oh stars, he really did that, didn't he?

“S-sora,” Roxas gasped, still trying to catch his breath. They caught gazes, and oh, Sora's gut tightened at the sight before him.

Skin flushed, hair plastered to his face with sweat, pupils blown with an adorably cautious expression. Roxas looked completely ravished, an utter mess, still lingering in the aftershocks of his orgasm but still more concerned about the boy in front of him.

“You…” Roxas started, taking another few gulps of air. “You, w-with your mouth…”

Disbelief. Wonder, perhaps? It made Sora buzz with a new kind of pride.

“Yeah, uh…” Sora coughed again, vaguely realizing part of that taste was _his own_ pleasure, too. “Was that okay? Did it, did it freak you out, or…”

“No,” The reply might have been a bit hasty, but Roxas didn't care. “No, it just… I wasn't expecting it and--are you okay?”

Sora found himself giggling, adoration evident in the way his eyes creased. “Of course I'm okay. I, uhm… I'm just sorry I didn't ask first.”

“But, you…” Roxas didn't sound convinced, getting up to lean closer despite the way his limbs still shook. A cautious hand hovered over Sora's arm. “I grabbed your hair, I-I didn't mean to, but,”

“Roxas,” Sora laughed out the name with a hint of incredulity, light and airy with affection. “You were really gentle, even when you kinda lost it. Hey, look at me, silly--you didn't do anything wrong.”

Hesitant blue eyes finally caught his own once he placed a hand on the other's knee. Roxas blanched however, a blush quickly spilling over his pale skin.

“Y-you've got,” Roxas stammered, free hand wavering between them before brushing against brown bangs. Fingers swiped over Sora's nose and across his cheek. He could feel the wetness cling to his skin as Roxas did his best to clean off the semen that didn't quite make it to Sora's mouth. “It's, uh… oh god.”

Sora blinked at Roxas’ shaking hand, blushing at the opaque white that painted it but didn't look nearly as perturbed by it.

Still emboldened by the success of his shamelessness, Sora gently grabbed Roxas’ wrist and leaned forward, lips wrapping around the soiled fingers with a deliberate suck.

He could feel muscles tense as Roxas froze in place, but Sora continued to clean off the cum with a twirl of his tongue. The sound of it was whisper quiet, but the slick noise as he pulled back still made his heart stammer nervously.

Skin now only coated with a thin sheen of saliva, Sora swallowed then licked his lips. Blue eyes looked up at the shocked Nobody who had a hard time finding words.

“Y-you,” Roxas looked light-headed, and Sora didn't miss the way his cock twitched in his peripheral. “You didn't need to--isn't that _gross_?”

Sora drew his tongue over his top lip again, looking contemplative. “Well, yeah.” He admitted, quick to add, “but I mean… it's _you_ , so. I also kinda… maybe like it, just because of that…”

Roxas took in a breath, but Sora couldn't see what kind of expression he had since his embarrassment pulled his gaze down to the sheets between them.

And then a hand gently pushed him back, palm on his shoulder.

“Please,” Roxas started before Sora could interrupt with his obvious confusion. “Can I… return the favor?”

It was like the events of the night still hadn't sunk in, the way Sora blushed furiously in response.

“Wh-what? You don't have to--” Sora stuttered, now maybe a little appalled with what he did just moments ago.

“I know I don't _have_ to,” Roxas gazed at him shyly, but with unquestioning resolve. “I want to. I…”

Roxas’ voice dropped to a mouse's level. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

Sora felt his pulse slam in his ears, echoed further south in a way he still had trouble processing. The thought thrilled him--Roxas being that close, Roxas _wanting_ to be that close, it just…

Unable to find his voice, Sora simply leaned back into his elbows, letting Roxas guide him until he had to spread his legs to accommodate his Other's body in such close proximity.

A timid kiss atop his left breast made him suck in a breath of amazement, and the wet lips that found his sensitive nipple nearly made him fall back completely. Under a single clumsy lick, Sora gasped an octave higher than normal, hands gripping the sheets.

“O-oh… stars, Roxas…”

Hands were nice there, but oh, that _tongue_. Roxas twirled it around the firm bud experimentally, earning another whine from Sora as both heels drug up a few inches against the mattress.

Lips closed around it with a modest suck, and Sora was unable to suppress the shudder that ran up his spine.

“ _Roxas_...” Sora whispered with awe evident in his voice, chin tilting up as his eyes fluttered closed. The wet sound of lips retreating was soon followed by a delicate nip of teeth, and Sora was quickly finding himself melting.

His arms shook when he felt those same lips wrap around the bud on his neglected breast, tongue flicking over it with a wet suckle.

“Th-that… oh…” Sora stammered, cheeks burning as he felt a hand gently cup his other breast and give it similar attention. “That feels…”

When his words trailed off, Roxas lifted his head and the chill against his skin was unexpectedly wonderful.

“...Good?”

Sora blinked his eyes open and looked down at Roxas--his Other's lips now sporting a nice sheen that matched both nipples.

“I get the feeling, uh,” Sora blushed darkly, cracking a timid grin. “it maybe shouldn't feel this good? N-not that you need to stop.”

The way he immediately worried his bottom lip made it clear that stopping was the last thing on his mind.

Emboldened by the praise, Roxas smiled and trailed his hand down over Sora's stomach, lingering when the muscles there twitched.

“I won't stop, if you don't want me to.” He spoke softly, his touch light and warm as he caressed the well-toned abs and soaking up the pleasant sigh that followed. Not quite the same response as touching his nipples, but it was still a positive one.

He ran his hand against the skin of Sora's ribs, trailing up until it earned him a tight, muffled laugh. Roxas instantly lifted his hand with a sheepish half-grin.

“S-sorry,” he worried the fingers on the offending hand. “I, uh… of all people, I should have known you were ticklish there.”

Sora let out a few more residual giggles, leaning in to rest his forehead on his Nobody's shoulder.

“I like this though,” he found Roxas’ hand and thread their fingers, just like they'd do when they took naps together. “Learning more about you, sharing that myself. I like being here, with you.”

Roxas felt his face and his chest bloom with a giddy warmth. It flustered him and he still didn't know why those sort of words made his body feel so _full_.

He pressed his cheek to the crown of Sora's hair, breathing in that calming mix of citrus shampoo and something just distinctly Sora. How could he ever return such an emotion? This sense of gratitude and comfort and belonging.

Indulging Sora's mutual curiosity with reverent touching hardly seemed enough. But perhaps for now, it was the best he could do.

“Wait…” Roxas lifted his head away from Sora's, fingertips resting along his Other's jaw. He let his lips tug up into a modest grin, getting a questioning blink in return.

“If I know where you're ticklish,” He continued, letting his fingers run down the side of Sora's neck--and that earned him a small shiver, an exhale under drooping eyelids. “Then I think… I might know where your _other_ weak spots are.”

Roxas’ voice was anything but mischievous, but his words still made Sora's insides tangle up in wonderful little knots.

“My….?” He trailed off, looking up at Roxas owlishly.

His Nobody leaned in, slow and cautious. Their breaths synced as their gazes locked for several heartbeats, the distance between them dwindling.

When he gave no sign of discomfort, Sora soon felt that same breath on the juncture between his neck and shoulder--

And he gasped, feeling Roxas’ warm lips press against his skin in a languid kiss.

Sora knew somewhere in the back of his mind how he should hardly bat an eye at the simple contact after they've, well… crossed quite a few boundaries already. And yet the connection felt more intimate, closer than they've ever been.

Shaky vowels slipped from him as Roxas’ lips retreated a hair's width, just enough to make the kiss audible.

Roxas was kissing him. _Kissing_. That same mouth that used to curse his existence just two years ago was now pressed affectionately against his skin, mingled with a tickling breath. Sora pulled his hand away from Roxas’ grasp, but only so he could slide them both to his Other's back in a careful embrace.

“O-oh… _Roxas…_ ” Sora sighed, tipping his head to give Roxas more room. It felt so weird, so _wrong_ , having what used to be a part of himself regard him with such intimate contact.

Or rather, just like everything else from tonight--it was weird because it _didn't_ feel wrong. Not in the way it should. His own Nobody shouldn't be kissing him, moving slick lips up the column of his neck and making him shudder from the inside out.

The warm, languid trail continued upward until Roxas was brave enough to start opening his mouth. He paused to suck gently on Sora's pulse point, and in return felt blunt nails scrape against his shoulder blades. It was getting harder to ignore just how much skin was on skin now, how close they were.

Lips pressed to the bottom of Sora's jaw in a comparatively chaste kiss--followed by a shy flick of tongue.

Sora shivered noticeably, unable to suppress a whimper when it happened again behind a wet kiss. The melody of it was deafening in the quiet bedroom, so prominent it was going to drive him mad.

Those sinfully wonderful lips found his ear, pressing to the center of it and causing Sora to jump noticeably.

Roxas chuckled, low and husky and Sora could feel him smirk against flushed skin and oh, _oh_ that shouldn't make his heart flip. He should at least be annoyed with how easily Roxas played him, much less enjoying it--

Hot breath fanned over his ear, and a slick tongue delicately traced the shell.

With a sharp inhale, Sora tensed just before his spine turn to jelly--and he actually fell a bit out of Roxas’ grasp.

Roxas blinked at him, frozen stiff for several seconds as Sora recognized the worry in them, the brief terror and guilt. But it subsided just as Sora attempted to find out if his voice still worked, and Roxas gave him a tiny, sheepish smile.

The Nobody leaned closer, fingertips delicately pressing against his chest to coax him back.

“I knew they'd be sensitive,” Roxas grinned, careful to prop one hand on the sheets beside Sora's waist. “But I didn't think you'd _faint_ on me.”

“I didn't _faint_ ,” Sora pouted, cheeks burning and he did his best to glare with indignation while a few spots on his neck still tingled blissfully. “I was just--”

The second his head sunk into a pillow, Sora's words caught in his throat.

He looked up at Roxas, at the pure adoration in his Nobody's gaze that betrayed the teasing and confident lilt. Sora now suddenly very aware that Roxas was practically on top of him, breath panting at the same pace as his own, skin flushed and glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

And Roxas gazed at him with such warmth, such love, that all petty grievances evaporated from his mind.

Palms slid atop the plush comforter as Sora eased completely into the pillow, their gazes locked and searching. Sora's stomach clenched when Roxas closed the space between them, arms cautiously caging Sora in on either side of his chest.

Looking up at Roxas from this position, Sora swallowed dryly. His Nobody's shadow draped over his naked body, heavy and suffocating in a way that left Sora gasping not to be released, but for more.

He reached up to loosely grab one of Roxas’ arms, watching his Other pause and consider him intently.

Sora had never felt so uniquely vulnerable, and so utterly, comfortably safe. It thrilled him in a way he never felt before, nerves buzzing with anticipation as he watched Roxas make no further move.

With a shy smile, Sora caressed his thumb on Roxas’ arm and relaxed. The sigh that left them both was barely audible, showing more in their posture as a sense of tranquility blanketed them.

Roxas leaned in to gently rest his forehead against Sora's, their eyes closing in tandem as noses brushed alongside one another.

Fluttering lashes rose languidly, identical blue eyes caught in a mutual gaze.

“...Are you gonna attack my ear again?” Sora giggled with a shallow nervousness, the gesture reciprocated in turn.

“Not if you don't want me to,” Roxas assured, but that mischievous little spark was back. Sora felt goosebumps flush his skin just from the mere anticipation. “Did you like it?”

“Uh… umn,” Sora chewed on his lip, cheeks on fire and grip a little tighter as he vibrated internally with excitement. “Yeah, it… _yeah_.”

Roxas chuckled, in that same deep tone that pulled Sora's breath from his chest. A shiver settled in the small of his back, feeding that vague yearning that started to now feel warm and familiar.

His Nobody leaned in for his right ear this time, whispering just a hair's width from hypersensitive skin.

“Then I'll just have to keep that in mind, now won't I?” His words buzzed from the inside out, followed by another gratuitous kiss. A hot tongue dipped just barely inside the shell, tracing the uppermost crease as Sora let out a shaky moan.

A gentle nip, followed by a cool puff of air. Sora's upper back arched with a whine, their chests brushing and pulling a shudder from both of them.

They paused, Roxas leaning back just enough to catch Sora's questioning gaze in his own, the two of them equally as surprised as the other.

Tentatively, Roxas leaned back down to Sora's neck, draping himself close enough to feel his Other's breasts graze against his chest.

The warmth between them was as tranquil as it was electric. Roxas groaned quietly into Sora's neck when their nipples brushed, and Sora echoed it, raising one knee just enough to caress Roxas’ thigh.

Sora had no idea it could feel this good being so close to his Nobody, giving into the magnetism that always drew them together. It was an unspoken connection, one he shared with Ven and Xion too, like their homesick hearts still sang to one another in harmony.

It was different with Roxas. Stronger. Ven and Xion were familiar and comfortable, but Roxas felt like coming _home_.

In a sense, he supposed it was.

Sora never had any doubt Roxas was his own person, has always been. But feeling this, recalling the depths of their closeness was almost melancholy and left him yearning for something indescribable.

“ _I missed you_.” The words left Sora's lips and painted Roxas’ shoulder before he realized he spoke. Not that he cared. It was true.

His Nobody gave pause, nosing Sora's cheek with a fond, quiet little laugh.

“I'm right here, doofus,” he spoke, smile evident in his voice as it was on Sora's flushed skin. “How can you miss me?”

Sora simply clung tighter, face hiding in the juncture of Roxas’ neck.

“I don't know...” he replied, unsure how to convey these overwhelming emotions and unsure if he really needed to. Despite the light teasing, he could feel Roxas understood at least a little, what this weird feeling was. Like every time they got closer, a tension he never noticed relaxed in bliss.

Warm lips pressed to the corner of one eye, chaste and gentle. Sora ran his fingers up along Roxas’ spine, mapping every little dip and curve of muscle like following the script of a well-read book.

“I think,” Sora began, thoughtful and too comfortable to truly be bothered by it all. “Maybe I just… missed having your heart next to mine.”

Maybe it was a little selfish, even if he didn't want it nearly as much as Roxas’ autonomy. The clear blue eyes that met his own burned that single fraying worry away.

“I know what you mean,” Roxas smiled, gazing down at his Other with such raw sympathy and understanding, it made his vision a bit blurry. “As much as I'd never want to give up this life you gave me… I think I might have missed you, too.”

Sora's heart had never felt so empty, and so full.

He leaned up, pressing his lips to Roxas’ in a timid, but sure kiss.

Not a heartbeat passed before his Nobody melted with fluttering lashes, and kissed back.

Neither of them thought about how weird this was anymore. How pitifully ironic, how confusing or complicated or wrong it might be. Whatever “it” was. Whatever any of this was.

Sora was the first to sigh, leaning his head back down against the pillow, but pointedly pressing his hand around the back of Roxas’ neck to urge him to follow. Their lips met again, three times, four--neither languid nor desperate, but somewhere in between. Dry at first and simple, reveling in just feeling the other move, breathe, be.

It was when Roxas gently drug his teeth over Sora's bottom lip during a casual retreat, that Sora felt a part of that blissful naivete break. Not in a bad way. Sora only vaguely wondered if it should have been, but everything else dissolved as he whispered his Nobody's name into their mingled breath.

Reverent hands slid up Sora's bare arms, and their mouths parted in a mutual sigh, just enough to feel the heat.

The fleeting brush of tongue was enough to make Sora gasp, and soon he felt it return, just barely on the inside of his bottom lip. Tentative, questioning.

Sora answered with an equally cautious lick, running up Roxas’ tongue, mouth open and inviting.

“Sora…” Roxas groaned, tilting his head before sliding his tongue completely into his Other's mouth. He swallowed the sound that slipped from Sora's throat, stealing his breath before sharing his own.

When he slotted his body more fully against Sora's, they felt it--both of their sexes, soaked and throbbing with renewed heat. They gasped in unison, taken by surprise as the head of Roxas’ cock drug over Sora's sensitive clit.

Stock still and breath coming out in shallow gasps, they looked at each other with flushed cheeks and shaking limbs.

“W… was that, your…” Sora stammered, looking down his chest and between the now minimal space between them. He was greeted with the sight of Roxas’ erection resting against his flushed crotch.

A weirdly satisfying wave of excitement rushed over him, starting with a surge of anxiety that quickly settled into pleasant yearning.

“S, sorry,” Roxas stammered sheepishly, lifting his hips a bit so he wasn't as intrusive in such a sensitive area. “I'll just, um…”

“N-no, it's okay,” Sora gripped Roxas’ shoulder, their blue eyes meeting with equally red cheeks. He looked down, away, feeling his heart flutter. “I like being close to you. So…”

Sora couldn't see the expression on the other's face with him bashfully staring at a loose thread on the comforter, but he could feel Roxas’ pause. The latent breath they both held, both figuratively and literally.

And then, that slick, warm pressure returned as Roxas pressed his hips back down, cock sliding more solidly over Sora's clit.

“R- _Roxas_!” Sora gasped, head pushing back against the pillow as his eyes winced shut in bliss. That wonderful heat returned, welling up inside him and it was more intense somehow, with their bodies so close together.

He barely heard the shuddering groan from Roxas, but he certainly felt the unmistakable pulse of arousal against his labia. Something warm dripped onto his skin, barely discernible against his own inner heat.

Roxas slowly drew his hips back, and Sora found himself tilting his up with a tight whine. The next thrust was faster and more sure, the two of them clumsily trying to find and match some sort of pace under the haze of mind-numbing need.

Their legs tangled, shifting and clenching with an exhilarating desperation. When Sora's voice hitched an octave higher, Roxas stayed in place and opted to gyrate his hips--and with Sora's tilted towards him, the whole length of his engorged cock now nestled between slick labia.

“C-closer,” Sora stammered between breaths, arms sliding over both Roxas’ shoulders in an awkward attempt at an embrace. “Wanna be closer, Roxas…”

“Nghh,” Roxas buried his face into Sora's neck, hips stuttering as he reveled in their combined need. “M, me too, but...”

Sora slid one leg up to Roxas’ hip, clutching him tighter.

“In-inside me.”

Roxas took a breath in so deep and harsh, it left him lightheaded. He stared wide-eyed at the pillow in front of his nose, his grip on Sora's bicep tightening a fraction.

His stomach flipped, and on some oddly comfortable level, he felt inexplicably real.

“Please, Roxas,” Sora whimpered, legs quivering noticeably as he arched to press fully against Roxas’ heavy cock. “I… I need…”

Roxas swallowed dryly, biting back a moan as he looked at Sora with what was predominantly shock. Disbelief, humbled awe.

“Are… you sure…?”

“Y-yeah.” Sora looked up at him, legs spreading to accommodate the width of Roxas’ hips.

“I trust you, Roxas.”

His expression relaxed into something more natural, brows pinched in eager abandon. Roxas knew he should be feeling another part of his body more, but the thud in his chest was impossible to ignore.

“Please… inside me…”

This was different than having a few fingers curiously explore him, and they knew that. Their current position wasn't an accident this time, instead fueled by something entirely new and exhilarating.

Roxas gripped the sheets, barely containing a strained whimper behind clenched teeth as Sora rutted against him again. He met it with a roll of his hips despite the hesitancy in his voice.

“Th-that's…” Roxas shivered, looking down at his Other's expectant gaze. “You said you haven't…”

A shiver trickled up his spine at the mere thought of it, the anticipation. If Sora wanted it, then _stars_ did he want it too. But if neither of them have done it before, didn't people say your first time supposed to be with someone special? Whatever that meant. Sora was the definition of someone special, to Roxas.

Sora whimpered, hands gripping Roxas’ shoulders a bit tighter. “I… I want…”

Roxas paused, heart skipping over a couple clumsy words. He waited, realising how far they've really gone, wondering if maybe they should… they should...

“I want to keep feeling good,” Sora panted softly, looking up at Roxas with a tired, but eager smile. “Who else would I feel comfortable doing this with, if not you?”

They both suddenly looked so bashful, so meek. As though the gravity of this moment suddenly weighed on them, but they were too shocked with how unhindered it felt.

It wasn't like there was ever a definitive moment of realizing what they were doing, or discovered hidden feelings or anything--but maybe that's why it was so humbling. Touching.

“I want us to feel good, together,” Sora's hands trailed up to tickle the hair at the base of Roxas’ neck.

Roxas leaned in close, planting a tender kiss to Sora's forehead before resting his own there.

“I… I do, too.” His voice sounded a bit too nervous, when he was simply, comfortably overwhelmed.

Roxas drew a hand south, gripping the thickest part of his cock so he could push the tip up along Sora's folds more solidly. Sora keened when the slit nestled over his clitoris, massaging it in tight little circles.

“I want to be close,” Roxas sighed, lips moving ever so softly against Sora's cheek, before he kissed a squinting eyelid. “I want to share this feeling, Sora.”

He trailed the tip of his cock back down slick lips, pushing easily past the petals.

“R-Roxas!” Sora gasped, feeling him spill a few fat drops of clear precum directly into him. Sora could feel it slide down, in, mixing with his own pleasure and he clenched around the feeling.

Blue eyes never left his, even when Sora had to keep fluttering his closed. It just overwhelmed him as much as he craved it, the thought of stepping off the brink, of knowing the last person that should be marking his innermost walls was _his own Nobody_.

They gazed at each other as best they could with faltering eyelids, watching with both careful attention and breathless wonder. Acutely aware of each other's expressions and tone, attentive and fascinated with the utter lack of apprehension that they know should be there, but wasn't.

Hot, pulsing flesh slid languidly into Sora's core. He gasped loudly, feeling the ridge on the head of Roxas’ cock drag past the opening, the tip solid yet soft against his walls.

Roxas winced in bliss, shuddering as he exhaled a quiet moan.

“O-oh stars… _Sora…_ ”

Sora tipped his head back, eyes unfocused and lips parted.

Inch by inch, he felt Roxas slide into him. Felt his pulse against his own, stretching him, making room when Sora was so sure there was none. Not this much.

After seeing Roxas’ size and being unable to fit most of it in his mouth, Sora fully expected pain. It worried him how much he didn't care, how much he thought it would stoke the fire further.

But Roxas was slow, gentle, pausing under every minute tense and shallow intake of breath. There was nothing but a dull, satisfying ache of being stretched and mind-numbing pleasure.

“Roxas… oh my god, _Roxas_!” Sora threw his head back, hands sliding down to grip Roxas’ wrists instead.

“I'm… almost…” Roxas groaned, breath shuddering when Sora tensed again around his already painfully engorged cock. It was the most brutal heaven he'd ever felt, flirting with something indescribable.

Hips pressed flush against Sora's thighs, both their mouths hanging open in a silent moan that only came out as a broken exhale.

“I'm… all the way in.” Roxas whispered, a level of disbelief evident in his voice.

Sora moaned, biting his bottom lip and looking down past his chest. He never felt so full, feeling every minute pulse and shift against his sensitive walls. “You… you're really…”

Roxas watched his Other closely, rolling his hips shallowly in emphasis. Sora responded instantly with a sharp gasp, knees hitching up to squeeze towards his waist. The exhale that followed was blissfully satisfied.

“Whoa...” Roxas breathed, leaning back up just enough so he could look down between them. Another slow, experimental thrust made his eyes go wide.

“Hey, give me your hand-” Shaking, he grabbed Sora's wrist delicately and pulled it down towards his navel.

“Roxas? Wh- huh?”

“Here, feel right here…” he placed Sora's hand on his tan stomach, guiding his palm flat and sliding down south. Gentle but firm, just enough to feel a shallow dip in his abdomen.

“O-oh my god,” Sora gasped, deep and shuddering with awe when he felt the modest curve of something solid inside him.

Roxas slowly drew back, making his Other shudder when he _felt_ the small bump retreat, so minute he could almost miss it. But when Roxas slid back in, smooth and controlled, Sora whimpered and ground his hand down enough to really feel the tip of Roxas’ cock press up against his palm.

“Oh god Roxas, you're really… you're really... I can feel…”

Sora pushed down firmly on the modest bump, and Roxas whimpered, rocking his hips so he could feel the weight of Sora's palm against the blunt head of his cock. The weight of the moment felt heavier, Sora shuddering breathily as he drew his fingers down until Roxas could feel them trace the outline of his throbbing sex. He leaned in close, staying fully sheathed as he rocked his hips to feel every inch of Sora as he possibly could.

“I'm finally back where I belong,” Roxas whispered, voice quivering with euphoric awe as he stilled. “ _Inside you_.”

Sora whimpered loudly, overcome with the same sentiment that this was what he wanted, this was _right_. The desperate gnawing to feel close and reconnected was satiated with a tightly woven electricity that coiled in his stomach and warmed his chest.

With a roll of his hips, he welcomed Roxas even further into him, pushing the limits of just how deep he could feel his Nobody. It snatched his breath away in a sharp gasp, pleasure pulling his spine taut as he felt Roxas at the very back of his canal.

“Oh god, ohh my god, _Roxas…!”_

He'd never felt anything like it. The pressure blurred his vision and clutched his lungs until Roxas pulled back, slow and careful. Sora felt his bones turn to jelly.

“I-I can feel _everything_ ,” Sora was still breathless, clenching around Roxas’ cock as though he was afraid he'd pull out entirely. “Please, please don't stop--”

He was cut short when Roxas kissed him, but that did nothing to smother the keen that rose from him as his Nobody slid back in. Filling him again, stretching him, taking up every inch of space so he wouldn't ever feel empty again.

When Roxas filled him and that same pressure ground into the very back of his vagina, Sora keened so loud it nearly became a broken sob.

He gasped like a drowning man, back arched and legs locked tight. Sora barely noticed how Roxas pulled back and stayed there, a clammy hand moving to cup his Other's cheek.

“Sora? Are you okay?”

Sora found his breath, hands trailing up Roxas’ arms with a noticeably shaky grip.

“I'm okay, I'm okay,” He swallowed a gulp of air, still trying to get the white out of his vision. He wasn't in pain, he really wasn't, but god it was just so unbelievably, wonderfully _intense_ . “‘M sorry, I'm just… oh my _stars_ , Roxas you feel so _good…”_

Sora swore he felt Roxas tense, and his cock twitch inside him.

“Please,” Sora looked up at Roxas with a breathless expression, eyes held open by fireworks and tired smile lit with burgeoning flame. “Keep going. You know I'd tell you if I wanted to stop, you dork.”

Roxas’ face was already flushed red, but Sora could pinpoint the flustered pinch of brows just fine. It made his heart swell with a reassuring warmth.

“So _I'm_ the dork,” Roxas muttered, his halfhearted glare more of a pout, despite being just as breathless as the one beneath him. “Not the one-”

A solid thrust, and Sora's eyes clenched shut with a euphoric cry, head thrown back into the pillow.

“-who thought it was a good idea-”

Another thrust, accompanied with a grunt, and another cry.

“-to ask their Nobody-”

A third thrust, deep enough to prompt a harsh clench of Sora's legs around his hips.

“-for a freaking _show-and-tell_ session-”

The next thrust forced a sharp keen that only grew in volume when Roxas stayed in place, eyes wincing shut to match his Other with a shuddering groan. Sora's back arched as his voice cracked into a broken gasp, legs quivering and walls pulsing rhythmically around Roxas’ cock buried deep inside him.

“O-oh my god-” Roxas gasped, grinding his hips into Sora's so he stayed fully sheathed with his Other's writhing. Sora's slick walls squeezed and shuddered around him, pulsing with combined heartbeats. “I can feel you--oh god I can _feel_ you cumming, Sora-!”

A cracking whine punctuated the squeeze of Sora's thighs, hips jerking up in uneven, frantic thrusts.

Reaching his peak, drowning in euphoria while feeling the heavy weight of Roxas’ sex inside him was indescribable. He clenched around his Nobody, shuddering as he came down from his high.

Oh… oh lord, did he really just cum that soon after Roxas entered him?

“Hahh… R… Roxas…”

Roxas leaned in, palm sliding to cradle Sora cheek as his head lolled to one side.

“Still with me?” The chuckle was quiet and airy, overwhelmed with what he just felt, blood boiling in the most exquisite way. He could still feel Sora's walls twitching around him faintly. “We can stop if you're…”

“No, no no no I'm good,” Sora said hastily, mortified with his own desperation while grabbing Roxas’ arm. “Please don't stop Roxas, I-”

He swallowed, face red with a bead of sweat running down the bridge of his nose.

“I want to feel you cum, too.”

It was Roxas’ turn to match Sora's breathless state, eyes wide and face flushed dark. Sora could feel the echoes of horror in the back of his thoughts somewhere, mortified with how easily that slipped out and how honestly he meant it.

He wanted to feel Roxas cum while being this close, this connected. He wanted to reach euphoria together, to feel and be felt. To share something so intense and all encompassing that for just one moment, he can feel like they've melted back into one being, full and complete and drunk on the warmth of each other's love.

“I want to… together.” Sora spoke, breath thin but lips soft with an adoring smile.

Roxas shuddered faintly, drawing back his hips to reenter, slow and purposeful. His Other whimpered, bottom lip dragging under his teeth.

“Want you to…” Sora drew in a breath, feeling Roxas slide into him again with a bit more speed, a bit more force. “show me _everything…”_

With a hitch in his breath, Roxas responded with a particularly strong thrust and noticeably increased pace. He gasped next to Sora's ear, lips pressing against the shell before moving to his jaw, his cheek.

Their voices mingled in a symphony of clumsy, desperate love and blind desire, deaf to the world and anyone else in it. It was just them, lonely hearts groping to feel complete and singing in harmony with wondrous relief when they realized they were never truly separated to begin with.

“O-oh, oh my god, _Roxas_ \--” Sora's voice rose as he pressed his heels to Roxas’ backside. A small part of him wondered if the walls were soundproof, suddenly acutely aware of just how much noise they were making.

High-pitched keens, the rhythmic creaking of the bedsprings, the way he was quickly dissolving to chanting Roxas’ name with gaps and broken pleas that left no doubt for what they were doing. Heavy breaths and satisfied grunts, shivering and whimpering and the sound of skin on skin filled the room and Sora's head, leaving nothing else to focus on. Not that he wanted to be anywhere but in this moment, in an intimacy he didn't know he craved so badly from his other half.

Sora clumsily cupped Roxas’ cheeks in his hands, and leaned up to join their lips together.

“Love you,” He breathed, halfway against Roxas’ tongue that still lingered near the edge of his teeth. He moved to wrap his lips around it and suckle, earning a gratuitous moan and fluttering lashes from his Nobody. Sora found himself rewarded with a few particularly hard thrusts that made him whimper sharply, voice jumping octaves in pleasant surprise.  “Love you, Roxas…!”

It wasn't anything new, not really. Sora was always unabashed with his affection, proudly proclaiming how he loves each and every one of them--but this felt so much heavier. No new meaning added to it, but an emphasis, amped up as loud and clear as it could go. Wholehearted and raw, sincere in its desperation.

“F- _fuck_ …” Roxas groaned with an audible strain, arms sliding under Sora's to embrace his Other, pressing their bodies so close they wondered if they were trying to merge again. They caught their breath, slowing down for a moment while Roxas reduced his movements to a shallow humping, grinding solidly against Sora's clit. His Other whined and writhed in response, voice muffled in the crook of Roxas’ neck.

When they inevitably rose back to a feverish pace, their voices carried with the creaking of the protesting mattress. If there was any shame lingering between them, it was long forgotten. Mouths slid together in mutual hunger, sharing breath and the taste of each other.

Sora bucked and whined, tongue reaching out to swipe over Roxas’ lips when he couldn't quite reach. The gesture was returned in kind, but left unfinished as Roxas’ spine grew taut and his movements stammered.

“I'm-” Roxas gasped under his strained pants, thrusts growing more frantic, more erratic. “Oh god, oh my god Sora I'm close, _I'm so close-_!”

“Don't stop, Roxas _please_ ,” Sora whimpered, shaky legs clamping around Roxas’ hips as best they could. “Inside me, I want to feel you too-!”

“But I-” The hesitance in his voice reflected in the way his thrusts faltered, voice tight from holding back but the way his eyes glazed over with need betrayed how badly he wanted it too. “Inside you…?”

“Wanna feel you cum,” Sora raked his fingers up Roxas’ back, nails biting down halfway. “Fill me… fill me up Roxas, I want to feel full with you again!”

“S-sora,” Roxas’ arms slipped around his back, embracing his Other as completely as humanly possible in their breathless desire, skin slick and suffocating in the most wonderful way. His lips drew over the curve of Sora's cheek, eyes winced shut in such deeply fulfilled bliss it made tears sting the corners. _“Oh my god, SORA--!!!_ ”

One final thrust buried himself to the hilt, and Sora _keened_.

Legs shook under the inhuman strength, Sora's back arching and toes curling as Roxas ground into him, and something _pulsed_.

The large vein under the Nobody's cock swelled inside him, before hot, thick seed spilled deep into the back of his canal.

The sensation alone was enough to throw Sora headfirst into an orgasm that made his throat feel raw. He gasped between a cry he didn't even realize came out of him, clinging desperately to Roxas as the waves of euphoria crashed into them both and left them drowning in each other.

With each pulse, Sora felt fuller and _fuller_. Like Roxas really was trying to fill every corner of Sora's empty being that cried out for his other half.

But the harsh, jerking thrusts soon slowed to more shallow rolls as they both panted, milking all Roxas had to give. Rigid muscles melted into an unstable tremble, exhausted and giving way to the blissful calm that rolled in with the tide.

Roxas slumped to his elbows, breath fanning over Sora's shoulder.

He just… oh god, he really just came inside his Other. His Sora. The thought made him dizzy with nerves and pure, unrestrained bliss. He could feel some of it spill out from his languid thrusts, staining the bedsheets beneath them.

“Sora…” Roxas swallowed a breath, leaning up to catch blue eyes with his own. “Are you okay…?”

Tired. Utterly spent and more mush than person at this point, but the smile that tugged up Sora's lips was more comforting than the strongest curative magic.

“Better than okay,” Sora assured, trembling hand finding his other's. They threaded their fingers together, despite it being uncomfortably warm now. “That was… oh stars Roxas, that was _amazing_.”

Roxas couldn't help but crack a smile with a relieved laugh. Sora was as infectious as always.

“That was… yeah,” He wanted to think of something to add, but his sentiments were exactly the same and his thoughts were still blissfully cloudy. _“You_ were amazing.”

Roxas leaned in, resting his forehead against Sora's as they came down from their high, breath slowly starting to even out despite the airy laughter that slipped out.

They could both tell the other was waiting for something to change abruptly, for the haze to wear off only to find out this was too weird, too uncomfortable. Roxas still couldn't believe how they ended up here, and from the way Sora blinked up at him and grinned sheepishly, he knew his Other felt the same.

The only thing weird about this was how normal it felt. Even as the euphoria melted off and left them exhausted, the contented air stayed hanging like a secure blanket.

“We should probably, um...” Roxas leaned up just enough to shift his knees, pulling his hips back with dark cheeks when he felt how gratuitously slick it was between them.

“N-no!”

The abrupt disapproval in Sora's voice just about made Roxas’ heart stop--but the way his Other squeezed weak legs around his thighs sent him through a loop.

“Uh,” Sora had the gall to look confused too, shocked at his own insistence. He blushed darkly and kept up a shaky smile, looking off to the side where he crumpled up some of the sheets in a nervous fist. “That is… I really kinda like this, so… do you wanna just, sleep over tonight?”

“... Sora, this is _my_ room.”

“Oh! Right! Hey Roxas?”

Roxas couldn't help but snort incredulously, trying but failing to hide his amusement. “Yes, Sora?”

“Can I sleep over tonight?”

Roxas wanted to tease that enthusiasm, but the adorably overdone innocence in his tone was enough to make him reconsider.

“No, I'm going to kick you out while you're all tired and sticky and gross.” Well, maybe not that much.

“Roxaaaas!” Sora whined, hooking his arms around his Nobody's neck.

Roxas laughed and kissed Sora's cheek, catching the way the other smiled and restrained a giggle.

“Are you gonna let go of me now?” Roxas asked, pushing back against Sora's legs weakly, since that was about all he could afford to do. It might not have been as physically taxing as fighting, but he felt downright sedated from his high and subsequent serenity.

“But I said I like this.” Sora mumbled, cheeks red again.

 _“This_ , as in…?” Roxas trailed off, his own face slowly matching Sora's.

“Ah! You just twitched inside me!”

“I-I can't help it! You said something weird!”

“But,” Sora chewed his bottom lip, eyes searching around him like he'd find the answer that way. “Okay it might be weird but… I just, like being this close. Like this. With you.”

It was hard to be upset after that kind of confession. Especially since Roxas felt the same way, even if he had a feeling this maybe wasn't normal. Or was it? He had no way of knowing, and they really shouldn't care, should they?

“...We're really gross and need a shower.” His defense came out as flimsy as he was serious about it, no firmness to it.

“We can shower in the morning?” Sora asked, too cute. He was always too cute. Roxas knew he already lost this fight, one he shamefully didn't want to win anyway. “The sheets are gross too and I'm too tired to wait for laundry…”

Roxas sighed with a weary smile.

“Okay, you win.” He admitted, not at all feeling like he really lost. “Here, um. Let's just…”

Roxas lifted one of Sora's legs up, shifting to one side as best he could with such an awkward balancing act. Sora giggled, going alone with the few attempts at difficult posing--before a quick shift caused Roxas to slip out, a warm trail of fluid spilling onto Sora's thighs.

“S-sorry.” Roxas swallowed the small gasp, surprised at how sensitive he was.

“It's… whoa,” The assurance on the tip of Sora's tongue fell off before he could finish. Now on his side with one leg propped up on Roxas’ arm, he actually had a decent view of the inside of his thigh that now had a small pool of opaque white on his skin.

Sora reached around the back of his raised leg to dip two fingers into the shallow puddle, eyes wide.

“This is your…” He felt his face heat up again, seeing how the white substance trailed from his vaginal opening. It stuck a bit to his fingers, viscous and warm. “We really… I have…”

If Sora's voice had anything but a tone of awe to it, Roxas was sure he would have fainted. Actually, seeing Sora look at the string of semen stuck to his thighs with utter amazement was still probably enough to do the job.

He had no idea where the courage came from, but he reached down and scooped the modest amount of mixed pleasure from Sora's skin with his middle finger.

And with a gentle motion, he slid the pad of his finger against slick labia until he felt the dip of Sora's vagina. It slid in with ease as he pushed his cum back inside, careful not to let any more spill out in the process.

“O-oh,” Sora uttered a shallow gasp, muscles tensing around Roxas’ finger even as the rest of him seemed to melt. _“Roxas…”_

“Um,” The Nobody looked up, a sudden waver to his voice. “Was that not okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just-”

“No, no,” Sora shook his head, a bit breathless with smiling. “I actually… really wanted to keep it inside me. Is that weird too?”

They both blushed like they didn't just have sex. On accident.

“I get the feeling we don't have to worry about ‘weird’ anymore.” Roxas laughed under his breath, embarrassed but oddly relieved. “Here,”

Roxas grabbed one of the other pillows and set it next to Sora's, before laying himself down next to his Other. He barely settled in before a familiar arm slid over his ribs, and Sora already had his head more on Roxas’ pillow than his own.

The Nobody leaned in to kiss the top of Sora's nose, who giggled and responded in kind with a little kiss to the other's chin.

“Lift your leg over mine.” Roxas offered, hand sliding under Sora's knee when he complied--but dipped between them once their hips were close enough.

Sora sucked in a breath when he felt the tip of Roxas’ cock slide over his core, parting the still-slick lips easily and slipping inside with the right angle. Gently, slowly.

There was no suffocating heat this time, no heady need or desperate breaths--just a satisfying warmth as Sora slid his knee over a pale thigh and rocked his hips. Just enough to feel the weight of Roxas’ sex inside him, the pressure soft and forgiving, walls slick with his Nobody's seed. He melted into the sheets and Roxas’ embrace.

It was a familiar comfort, settling into bed with limbs tangled and sheets getting bunched up haphazardly around them. It was a rare occasion to sleep alone for most of the Tower's tenants, even if only in the same room. Going through hell and back, losing each other (some more than once), was enough to make them a bit clingy.

This was… different. With just the two of them, it was comfort of company, and the ease of being alone.

“...When do you think we should contemplate how ‘weird’ this was?” Roxas asked softly, lips against soft brown bangs.

Sora breathed in, arching like a cat until their chest rested against one another, heartbeats in sync.

“Mm… tomorrow. Or never.” He decided, voice slow and hushed in the dip of Roxas’ neck. “Weird's not bad. I'm fine with weird.”

Roxas laughed, breath tickling the crown of Sora's head as he relaxed. “You know… I think I'm fine with weird too.”

  
  
  


 

 

Roxas sat up abruptly, jostling Sora from the deep sleep that left his chin and half of their shared pillow covered in drool.

The sun and moon did weird things at the Mysterious Tower, but a quick bleary-eyed glance at the alarm clock told Sora it was just before 9am.

“Wait, hold up.”

Sora blinked, turning his attention back to Roxas. He supposed he should have been vaguely worried about the clear concern in the other's voice, but they were still nearly chest-to-chest, legs tangled and arms draped over each other.

“What's up?” Sora yawned, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“... Can. Can I get you pregnant?”

A beat of silence, and Sora laughed.

“What? Of course not! You're my Nobody, it wouldn't make sense if you could…”

Another beat of silence. Two. Three. A chill permeated the room.

“M, maybe we should as-”

“Riku!!!”

“What?! NO WE ARE NOT ASKING RIKU!”

“RIKU WHERE ARE YOU!”

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD _ANYONE BUT RIKU!!!”_

  


**Author's Note:**

> please imagine Riku spitting out his morning coffee when Sora slides into the kitchen, leans on the counter, and asks if he has a morning after pill
> 
> also thank you Xi for helping me beta and fixing all my typos!! I don't know how to type


End file.
